Mech Quest Adventures
by Neko-san Demon
Summary: I hope you enjoy my first story. By the way, thank you for your review. I hope I can continue making good stories/chapters.
1. An easy fight

**Chapter I**

**An Easy Fight**

I was waiting for the rain to let up. I was stuck inside the police station and it was gloomy day. I fell asleep against the reception desk.

Just then, a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder woke me up.

"It's still raining, chef?"

"Yes, it is. It's been like this for two hours and counting, and it's just getting worse."

Just then, the rain started to let up and the after a minute or so, the sun was shining.

"I spoke too soon."

"See you, Chef Duncan."

"Bye."

I went outside and decided to head over to the University. When I got there, I went to the energy blades room and retrieved the Partisan.

Just then, the alarm was raised.

"Just my luck, the rain lets up, and then an alien Mecha attacks the city."

"You better get going, Riku. The Kingdant and the Dean want all students to pitch in to help us battle the alien forces."

"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me that every time I lag behind, Xiangha. You may be my sister, but you don't have to act like a mother."

"I'm just reminding you."

"Well please don't."

"Sorry."

I quickly got into my mecha. I still have the Newbatron Starter Mecha. Every time I try to save up for a new mecha, I end up spending it on something else.

Anyway, I was the first to make it to the alien mecha, which was a Shadow Plasma Gunner, the strongest form of a Shadow Whelp, but still a very easy opponent for a Star Captain like me.

I started with a Shining Electron Sniper. I stunned him, and used my Solar Mega Blaster. The Shadow Plasma Gunner blasted to bits in an explosion of fire and smoke, just like any time a mecha is destroyed.

I went back to Soluna City and told them about the short battle.

"How was it," asked Xiangha, "What was it?"

"A weak Shadow Plasma Gunner. Nothing hard."

"Oh, ok."

I walked over a little ways, and stared at my starship. I then said, "I can't wait for the preparations to be complete. All I need is to get a big load of starship fuel, get a crew, update my star map, and set up the navigation systems. It should be ready in about a week, if you've ordered the fuel all ready. You have ordered it, right?"

"I thought you had that covered?"

"Make that a week and 3 days."


	2. Fate's Plan

**Chapter II**

**Fate's Plans **

Ten days later, I was ready to take off. The university doesn't let anyone bring school property outside of the city, let alone the galaxy. So I have to go to the store. I ask my crew to get ready to leave while I went to the store.

The store was empty, except for the store clerk. I walked up and said, "One Partisan, please."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

He went into the back room and came out with a Partisan wrapped up in a cloth. He laid it down on the glass display table and said, "Here is your Partisan. I have been waiting to give this to you for a while."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Just then, before the man could answer, my sister, Xiangha, came in and said, "We should get going now. Your crew is getting very annoyed and I don't want to take off until you take off."

"Just give me 100 Credits."

"Sounds good." I gave him the money.

"Ok, see ya."

I went into the starship and we took off. On the way too our destination, I decided to unwrap the Partisan. I saw a jewel on the handle. As I stared at it, I asked myself, "What is up this jewel."

We landed at our destination and I told them to stay there and wait till I got back. I went to a building about two miles or so away. A man greeted me and I showed him the Partisan and asked him what it was.

"Could you be the one?"

"What in the name of Shomoko could you mean by that?"

"The prophecy states that a star captain, with the power of the ultimate weapon, the Jeweled Partisan, at his control, would save the universe."

"What else did this prophecy tell you?"

"You can also transform. I have to go now, have a great day." The man pushed him out the door and slammed it shut on him.

"So, I have the power to save the universe. What doom has been brought to the universe? It's probably the aliens. Well, I know someone who can teach me about what's going on."

He got onto the ship and told the pilot, "Warp 2.5 to the 7th planet in the Giromo Star System." They took off from the planet and once away from its gravity, they flew off at warp 2.5 (2.5 times the speed of light.)


	3. First Training Sesion

**Chapter III**

**First Training Sesion **

I finally made it to the planet Gioki, the 7th planet in the Giromo star system.

"So, what are we doing here?" Said the pilot.

"We have to do something," I told him. "Leave the ship here."

"Roger, dodger!" Then I walked out and went to an old temple, inside, a man welcomed me. "You must be the one spoken of in the prophecy," he said.

"Man, everyone knows about this prophecy except me!"

"You must've come to train in the art of your powers."

"Wow, you read my mind," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, it's in the prophecy, besides, you're an open book."

"I never realized how open I was with my emotions," I said nervously.

"Ok, first, I'll teach you to unlock the powers."

"Great! How do I do that?"

"Easy, focus all your energy into your spirit."

"How in all the worlds am I supposed to do that?"

"You know how."

"No, I don't!"

"Just close you're eyes and it'll come natural."

I closed my eyes, and all of a sudden, I knew what I was doing! All my energy was rushing, and I felt it going into my spirit! Just then, I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I had an outline like thing. It was glowing red. Then, light beams came out of my body, it tickled, but I didn't laugh. Then, when I was done, I had a whole new appearance. I couldn't remember how I did it, but I did it.

"Well done!" Said the man, clapping his hands. "Bravo! You did it, I told you that you knew how."

I spoke in a way like I was possessed voice as I said, "So this is what it's like to unlock tremendous energy. What's next?"

"Well, in this state, you can use many abilities and powers. I think well go over those."

"Sounds good."

"First, well go over flying."

"Flying? How do I do that?" He pointed at the four wings sprouting out of my back. "Oh, makes sense."

"Ok, focus your some of that energy that you in your spirit to your wings. Once again, just let instinct take over."

"Ok." I shut my eyes for a second and instinct took over. I was flying!

"Cool, what's next?"

"Easy, you are only hovering, use instinct to move."

I shut my eyes once more for a moment and I started to move. Now I was flying.

"Ok, I shall teach you one more thing, so you can defend yourself against tough enemies. Another person, on Kishioko, will teach you more advanced fighting powers. I shall teach you, how to do a simple energy blast, one of the most basic powers."

"What happened to advanced?"

"It's very strong for it's type of beam, but you'll learn about more advanced powers when you go to the 15th planet on the choko system."

"Oh, ok."

"Focus some of your energy to your palm. Build it up and release it!"

I shut my eyes and I once again had everything known. I felt the power building up. It hurt a little but I kept building it up.

"Now release!"

I shot it out at a target and it was disintegrated.

"It may hurt at first, but once you do it a couple, you won't feel a thing. Now, go to the Choko system, and learn the secrets of your powers."

"Ok," I said after transforming back.

I went back and the pilot said, "What took you so long?"

"Never mind that," I said. "Take us to the Choko system. I need to be on the 15th planet."

"Roger. What warp speed?"

"Take us at warp 3."

"Roger Dogger!"

We lifted off and flew at light speed even further into the universe.


	4. Advanced Tactics

**Chapter IV**

**Advanced Tactics**

I landed on the planets thin crust. As a walked, I could hear the planets mantle flowing below my feet, but the crust would hold me up.

I came to a temple. There, a man waited for me. He greeted me kindly and we begun training.

"The first skill is to unleash you're true sword."

"Isn't this it?"

"No, but when your spirit power is applied to the sword, it can become a weapon more powerful than any person could ever imagine."

"Ok… How do I do that?"

"Haven't you learned anything from the other guy?"

"What kind of stuff was I supposed to learn?"

"That you should just shut your eyes for a split second, and instinct takes over."

"Makes sense."

"Do it."

Just like I've been saying for the past aw forget it! I focused all my power to my blade. With a ball of light around it, it had transformed into a huge blade wich was a little hard to hold with one hand. (Definition of "A little," VERY HEAVY!)

"So this is it?"

"Yes."

"Now, next, take it back into that weak Partisan. Remember-

"I know I know. Let my involuntary movement control it."

"Good."

I've said it a millon times so I'm sure you know what I did. Once agai, with a ball of light it transformed into the Partisan once more.

"I see you know what you are doing."

"I guess. What ever happened to advanced tactics?"

"Well, you're ready to learn them."

"Finally!"

"Calm down. We will only teach you one advanced tactic. You will have to learn the others yourself."

"What!?"

"It's very good though."

"Fine, but I better be very impressed with this if it's the only one you're teaching me."

"Don't worry. We will be learning the skill of…"

"HURY UP ALREADY! I'M IN SUSPENCE!"

"Ok! Ok! We will be learning the your most basic advanced power! Actually, it's not really all that basic, at least for what you've learned so far."

"BASIC!! THE ONLY POWER I'M LEARNING IS A BASIC ADVANCED POWER!?"

"Calm down. I told you it's not all that basic. Anyway, you will learn to use something I like to call power strikes."

"I guess that sounds cool."

"Draw your sword."

I transformed my blade and welded it with two hands.

"First is the vertical slam."

"…"

"It's simple. Just slam that heyperson thingy vertical while focusing some of you're energy inside the blade of your sword. Ready… GO!

"With amazing speed, the blade slamed the person making yellow sparks and hey go shooting out everywhere."

"OH MY GOD! Did I do that!?"

He noded in the yes motion.

"Last," he said, "we will show you how to do a horizontal slam. You must focus your sprit's power section to do so. Other than that, it's the same way. GO!"

I did just as he told on another hey thingy. This time, however, there was flames and burnt hey everywhere with the sent of smoked sausages.

"Well done! You have completed your training! Everything else you will have to learn on your own."

"Ok… bye."

"Goodbye."

I walked out and went back to the ship felling exhausted. They were wondering what I had been doing. I told them I was just practicing with my Partisan. I couldn't tell them what I was really doing. Well, not yet anyway. We decided to go where we originally planed to go.

"Warp 2.5 to the Corix System, 12th planet," I told the pilot.

"I'm on it," said the pilot.

* * *

Sorry about having to wait for the fifth chapter to actually see some real action. Well, this is my first preview, so here it goes. "Next chapter, there will finally be action. When I gets to the CGP (Corix Galactic Police) Base, I realize that the planet is almost completely under Shadow Scythe control. Also, a new threat has come to take control of the all the galaxies before the Shadow Scythe. What will happen? Only time will tell the rest.


	5. The New Threat

**Chapter V**

**The New Threat**

I had made it to my real destination at last! I stepped out and realized something didn't seem right. The city was a pile of ash and debree!

"What the heck happened!?" I exclaimed when we got off the ship. "This is anything but a city!"

"My life sensors are detecting people about 50 miles south," said the co-captain.

"Well, let's go see if they know what happened."

We entered the ship and flew to a nearby city. The mayor came out and said, "Thank goodness you're here! We need help."

"With what?"

"Every other city on this planet was destoryed and we are the destoryer's next targets!"

We went inside the capitol building and he explained everything, including how they looked.

"Well, they are not shadow sycth."

"Will you help us?"

"Sure."

"Good, but you need another mecha. That mecha won't cut it."

"Ok, what you have for me?"

He then pulled a tarp off a huge mecha. It was a Wolfblade mecha, just like what they sold at the university's houses.

"This works. I am part of Wolfblade."

"Good, because it's yours."

Before I could thank him, a message came.

_"Attenion people of the doomed city of Clam. We are the Colite, and you are the last city we must destory on this planet. You have 60 days to send a letter of your surrender before we destory you all. If you do surrender, we turn this city into a millitary base and you will be _

_slaves. Your 60 days starts right now. At noon in 60 days, if we do not have a letter of surrender, We will attack."_

"Well, we better get ready. There is no time to loose!"

* * *

"Next time, it's the first face off between the Colites, and Riku! It's one chapter you all must see!


End file.
